


Don't Interrupt My Work

by orphan_account



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Mild Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Sounding, zeleren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jace always has this annoying knack for interrupting Ral during his breakthroughs.





	

The Guildpact writhed in his binds as he sat in the uncomfortable chair he had been tethered to.  
Off to one side of the Izzet guildmage's workshop Jace had been left there while Ral " _gathered supplies_ " -- whatever that meant. The thick fabric of Ral's neck scarf had been shoved between the mage's lips and around his head to muffle him before Ral ducked out of the room. Both of Jace's ankles had been affixed to the legs of the chair while his arms were tied to the bars of the back.  
Earlier Jace had wandered into the Izzet's study to speak to him, only to be abruptly ambushed and trapped before the man explained anything. In the flurry Jace had tried to pinpoint the guildmage's intentions, but to no avail. It was as if Ral was tucking his thoughts away into a far, closed off corner of his mind -- just out of his reach. Jace gave a few experimental tugs on the rope he had been secured with. The bindings held surprisingly tight. The mage sighed heavily through his nose. Ral must've taken up lessons on rope work since he was last in Ravnica.  
He picked up the presence of Ral returning to the room. Subtlety he focused in on the guildmage's mind. Again it was as if Ral's thoughts were dancing like a steak in front of a ravenous sphinx. On one hand, Jace was impressed with how well the Izzet was hiding from him. On the other, it send a jolt of nervous uncertainty through his gut. Jace squinted as he watched Ral open the door and close it again, making sure to lock the room. What was so important that Ral was purposefully hiding information from him? He glanced down at the item the man had tucked under his arm. Like most of Ral's ridiculous experiments, Jace had a difficult time interpreting their purpose from face value. This one was no different. He could see a box with switches and dials on it. Wrapped around the metallic object he could make out a bit of wire.  
"So," Ral started, dropping the equipment onto a desk next to Jace. "You seem to have this _annoying_ knack for interrupting me while I'm in the middle of something."  
Jace blinked at the Izzet and raised an eyebrow. " _So?_ " he thought.  
"No talking, that includes in my head," Ral snapped and seated himself on a chair in front of the other man. The Guildpact swore he could hear electricity crackling.  
"Luckily for the both of us I made this up while you were busy not doing your job on Innistrad," the Izzet hummed, untangling the wires.  
Jace lost interest in picking Ral's brain and instead resigned to watching to see what the Izzet was getting at. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes followed Ral's hands intently.  
"This is going to keep you occupied while I finish up my work," the Izzet said and held up a thin rod. The metal was ridged in a pattern, ending with an odd large loop a few inches from the end and a bulbous tip. Jace's brows scrunched as he met Ral's gaze. The Izzet let a confident smirk flaunt across his features and set the rod down on the desk again. Jace watched as Ral's calloused hands reached down to where the Guildpact's tunic draped over his hips, pushing the fabric aside and tugging at the waistband of his pants.  
" _Ral-_ "  
"Be quiet."  
The Izzet tugged the layered material down, smirking as the Guildpact's cock was revealed. He heard the man's breath hitch and he looked up. Jace's pale cheeks were starting to flush pink. Ral nearly laughed at how vulnerable the Guildpact looked right now, but held off. He took Jace's cock into his hand and began to stroke the flaccid flesh. A groan emitted from the mage's throat at Ral's ministrations.  
"You better keep it down. I locked the door, but I don't want Lavinia breaking in here," Ral scoffed. Jace shot him a dirty look that was quickly lost again. The Guildpact shifted in the chair, hips pushing forward to meet Ral's hand. The Izzet made a noise of disapproval and shoved the mage back down onto the seat.  
Ral had switched to just one hand stroking the mage, his other grabbing the rod again. By now Jace's cock had begun to rise and stiffen in his palm. He leaned back to grab a bottle off of the table, pouring out some of the contents into his hand. Jace let out a small whimper. His blue eyes flicked down to Ral's hands. They were preoccupied with rubbing the fluid from the bottle over the thin rod, effectively coating it. All at once Ral's intentions became quite clear to the Guildpact.  
" _Ral._ " Jace thought, hoping it sounded urgent.  
The guildmage ignored him, instead taking Jace's cock into his hand again and giving the tip a soft squeeze. Another moan tore through Jace's throat as his entrance way dilated slightly. Ral pulled his chair closer to the mage and gave him a sharp glare.  
"If you move, this _will_ hurt. So don't fucking move," he growled lowly.  
Jace nodded his head frantically. His cock twitched, heavy in Ral's palm. The Izzet suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and focused on inserting the ridged end of the bar into Jace.  
The Guildpact fought the need to squirm in Ral's grasp as the rod slipped into him. Ral angled his cock upward, allowing the metal to slide down naturally and slowly. Jace clenched his fists at the feeling of the cool metal penetrating him. The loop around the end slid over the outside of his member, hooking under the head and settling there comfortably. The bulbous tip prevented the rod from sliding any further. Jace let out a strained whimper.  
"There. Comfortable?" Ral smirked, turning to the equipment he had brought with him. Jace panted through his nose and attempted a growl. "Fantastic," the Izzet nodded, plugging the wires into the box.  
Jace looked down at the box, then up to Ral again. The wires that Ral had just plugged into the object had small metal clamps on the ends. The guildmage flicked a switch on the box and the object began to hum lightly. Sudden panic shot through Jace and his breathing started to elevate.  
"Don't worry," The Izzet said, clamping one wire onto the rod. The hairs on the back of Jace's neck rose. "This part won't hurt," he clamped the other wire on.  
"Much."  
Suddenly the rod felt like it was vibrating inside of him, the sensation spreading across his hips and down into his core. Jace nearly curled forward at the overwhelming pressure inside of him. It felt foreign, but pleasurable. His toes curled inside of his boots and his eyes screwed shut.  
"There," Ral huffed and stood up. Jace's eyes cracked open to meet his pleadingly. "Don't call me unless it's an _absolute emergency_. If you do," he held up a small device that looked like a remote, "you'll have a harder time waiting until I finish up my work."  
Jace's eyes went wide in shock as Ral turned on his heel and wandered away to his workbench on the opposite side of the room. Jace fought the urge to yell at him, but the vibrations of the metal rod kept his mind in a slight jumble. He watched as Ral picked up what looked to be his mizzium gauntlet and settled down on the stool, plucking a tool off of the tabletop and setting to work.  
" _R-Ral-_ " Jace whimpered. Not long after the name left his mind, the vibrations changed. What was a constant string of gentle vibration now was pulsating and far more noticeable. Jace's eyes flicked to the table where Ral was working at and saw that a switch on the remote had been toggled. He groaned to himself, shuddering at the pulses rippling through his cock and throughout his body. They made him twitch and tremble and he could see himself already wet and leaking out his flushed tip.  
Once again his eyes darted up to Ral, who had already invested himself in tweaking his gauntlet in favor of paying attention to the man he had left to suffer across the room. At this angle, Ral's back was turned to him and therefore unable to see or even acknowledge Jace's presence.  
Jace groaned as the pulses continued to rip through him. Suddenly his cock felt strained in the confinement of the metal loop around the tip. Precum was now threatening to dribble out onto the fabric Ral had only partially pulled away.  
His breathing hitched as his cock twitched involuntarily, causing the metal to rub against his insides. The Guildpact whimpered and shook  
At his desk, Ral hummed at he tinkered with his gauntlet. He turned it over, opening up a compartment and inspecting it. Lately it had been sparking and causing a few unwanted flareups. Ral suspected a wire may have come loose or short-circuited. He pursed his lips as he poked around, examining each of the cords with great scrutiny. It wasn't like Jace was going anywhere any time soon.  
Ah yes. Jace.  
The Guildpact was always wandering into his work space and interrupting him while he was on the verge of a breakthrough. Ironic, given that the mind mage always made him forget what he was about to think of. He grit his teeth. What an annoyance.  
Hmm.. No faulty wires. The Izzet pursed his lips and closed the hatch. What was causing the sparks then?  
A sharp whine emitted from behind him. Ral turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder. He should have known it wouldn't take long to force Jace to lose control over himself like this. He stood, taking the remote with him.  
"What's the matter, Guildpact?" the Izzet guildmage hummed, slowly striding back over to the man.  
" _Ral, please.. I'm.._ " Jace's voice trailed off in his head as another whimper took over.  
Ral glanced down at Jace's swollen cock. It was flush and red and painfully hard. The Izzet smirked and set the remote down. He leaned over and flicked a knob on the box. The vibrations stopped, causing Jace to hunch forward and whine desperately.  
The Izzet sat down and gently grasped the rod, pulling it out of the Guildpact slowly. Jace let out a high-pitched mewl, arching off of the chair.  
"What's that, Jace? You were what?" Ral asked in a mockingly innocent tone.  
Jace's glare shot daggers at the Izzet mage. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Ral tugged his scarf down from Jace's mouth.  
"Please, Ral," Jace panted.  
"Please, _what_?" Ral sneered, reaching out and palming Jace's swollen cock.  
" _Please_ , I need to-" Jace growled, irritated at the specific choice of words Ral wanted to hear. "Please, let me cum."  
The Izzet began pumping Jace's cock in his hand, watching the mixture of pain and bliss flutter across Jace's face as he was edged closer.  
"Ral- I-"  
"Oh, I think I hear Lavinia calling," Ral lied, hand abruptly leaving Jace's body.  
"Ral.."  
"I think it's important."  
" _Ral!_ "  
"You'd be fine here. I'm sure nobody would walk in if I just left you for a few more minutes.."  
"Ral, _please! Please let me cum! Please!_ " Jace begged, pain and desperation clear on his reddened face.  
"Oh, well. Since you asked so nicely," The Izzet mused, returning to pumping Jace's cock but faster.  
"Ohh, so _close_ \--" Jace whimpered, hips pushing off the chair to meet Ral's strokes.  
"Come on, Jace.. _Cum for me_ ," Ral hissed as he stroked the Guildpact faster. Jace writhed under him, throwing his head back as he finally came, spurting onto Ral's hand. His body went limp in the chair with a slight tremble.  
Ral grabbed Jace's tunic with one hand, wiping his used hand with it. He leaned over Jace with a smirk.  
"Don't interrupt me while I'm working again."

 

It wouldn't be the last time Jace interrupted him.


End file.
